Resources
Resources are items which drop from all normal missions around the star chart that are used solely for the manufacturing of other items in the Foundry with Blueprints. Other than Orokin Cells, each resource can only be found in specific planet systems. Bundles of resources can also be a reward for alert missions as of . Alert resource awards do not come as a set quantity but will yield far more than a normal drop. This is not the case for rare-class resources. As of , most generic resource disks have been replaced by unique objects that resemble the actual resources themselves. Players can also find resource caches unique to the resource type around the map. Resource Types Resources are classified by the method of collection, quantity obtained in each pickup and their primary purposes. Common Resources Common resources, like the name implies, are very commonly found.They drop from lockers, breakables, normal enemies and bosses. Uncommon Resources Uncommon resources, like the name implies, are found uncommonly in quantities usually between 10 and 30. They drop from lockers, breakables, normal enemies and bosses. Some of the uncommon Resources are found in higher quantities between 50 and 100. Rare Resources Rare resources will usually drop one at a time. Some drop in higher quantities, like 2 or 3. They are most often found by defeating bosses or a specific type of enemy, and very rarely from common enemies or storage lockers/containers. Research Resources Research resources are resources with a distinctive blue color, and are dropped uncommonly from common enemies in quantities of 1 to 3. They are crucial materials for Research. Navigators Navigators are orbs that are required to build a variety of keys. Like Research Resources, they can be classified as uncommon or rare depending on different factors such as drop rate or quantity obtained. Currently, Nav Coordinates are dropped uncommonly in storage containers, and Lephantis Nav Coordinates are only found in the Orokin Derelict. Minerals Special ores and rough gems are acquired through mining in the Plains of Eidolon and the Orb Vallis. They can be refined into alloys or cut gems and are usually used for building equipment purchased in Cetus and Fortuna. These include Kitguns, K-Drives, Operator Amps, , , Moa Companions, and Zaws. Fish Fish are acquired through fishing in the Plains of Eidolon and the Orb Vallis. Their organs can be extracted and are usually used for building equipment purchased in Cetus and Fortuna. They can be used to build the items listed in mining. Resource Deposits Farming Tips For best results, it is recommended to farm resources either solo or in a dedicated group. This will reduce any tensions that might otherwise come up between players who are trying to farm resources and those who have other goals and do not wish to look for resources. *Infestation levels tend to spawn more enemies, which means more chances for resources. **In addition to always being infested, Dark Sector missions all have an increased resource drop rate that varies by individual mission. *The Sentinel mod and Beast mod picks up materials around you in a good radius, removing the need to focus on manually collecting every last resource drop. **At rank 0, Vacuum still has a respectable 6.5 meter range while costing only two mod capacity. Adding it to every sentinel streamlines resource pickup and should reduce (though not eliminate) the need for dedicated resource farming. *Break everything (except reinforced windows). Look for open containers or crates, and do not be shy to break them open, even if your team decides it's not worth it. Some but not all Area-effect Warframe abilities break containers, which can be combined with Vacuum to vastly speed up the process. **If playing a level with a very linear route, explore the entire level, including taking elevators to floors where the objective isn't located to look for more containers. ** enables the player to spot all breakable crates within range through the mini-map, along with highlighting mods through walls. ** grants the player a certain chance to open locked lockers (40% at level max). ** allows a Kubrow to have a 90% chance to open locked lockers. However, this only works on lockers the Kubrow can actually reach. **Codex Scanner can be used to see all containers in the current room within the range of 50 meters. **Weapons such as the with large AoE bursts are very useful for breaking multiple containers or Resource formations at once. ***Weapons like or , with a large range and decent attack speed, are also very useful at cracking open containers. **Keep a lookout for resource deposits that may spawn around the map. These are a good source for uncommon and rare resources when destroyed. *Several Warframe abilities or Augments affect resource drops. ** ' gives a 54% chance for most enemies killed in a wide radius around him to roll their loot tables again, as well as spawning health orbs that help you keep up the fight, especially against the shield-bypassing Toxic damage used by many Infested enemies. Neither Power Strength nor Power Duration affects this ability; mod for range and efficiency. The augment is also a good idea, as it makes desecrate entirely self-sustaining and allows you to freely use your energy on other abilities. In addition, it makes it much less likely that Desecrate will deactivate itself, as Nekros generally has a much larger health pool than energy pool. In combination with , the ability is essentially free with all the health orbs that drop. ***The fixed 54% chance makes this the least efficient ability on a per-enemy basis, which is balanced out by its extreme ease of use and lack of augment requirement. This, in combination with Nekros being commonly known as "the farming frame," makes Desecrate a popular choice. ** 's allows her to passively "pickpocket" nearby enemies, releasing one random item from their drop table per enemy. This is slow, only working on one enemy at a time and taking multiple seconds, but prioritizing specific enemies allows for more focused farming efforts and since it leaves affected enemies completely untouched, it can be easily coordinated with other farming abilities used by teammates. ***In addition to making the ability itself more efficient, duration mods can reduce pickpocket times significantly. Power Strength mods have no beneficial effect on pickpocket but corrupted mods that reduce Power Strength give the ability a failure chance, requiring the ability to start over and try again. ** ' augment gives Petrified enemies a base 25% chance to reroll their drop tables. Unlike Desecrate, this is affected by Power Strength (up to a 100% chance at 400% Power Strength) but is harder to use, only working on enemies that are turned to stone at the time of their deaths. It can be used alongside Desecrate. ***"Thawed" enemies are no longer affected by Ore Gaze; increase Power Duration or coordinate with your teammates to ensure that enemies are killed while still petrified. ** 's doubles the drop chance of all enemies killed while ensnared by and tentacles formed by Hydroid's passive. Note that the tentacles do not have to kill the enemy for the effect to occur. Drop chance is unaffected by Power Strength but this is still the most powerful single effect, which is counterbalanced by Tentacle Swarm being difficult to use efficiently in the first place. Its ability to synergize with other farming abilities appears to need more testing. ***''All'' ability-affecting mods have their uses with Pilfering Swarm: Despite not affecting the augment or increasing the number of tentacles, Power Strength scales particularly well with Tentacle Swarm's damage, allowing you to kill enemies and re-target a different horde much more quickly and easily. Likewise, Efficiency allows you to more easily compensate for the difficult targeting and the limited number of tentacles. Power Range can be either increased to give the tentacles more room to target groups of enemies or reduced to limit them to smaller choke points. Duration, of course, gives you and your teammates more time to kill ensnared enemies but may be wasteful if you find yourself targeting new groups of enemies often. ** 's gives a 65% chance for enemies ensnared by to drop additional loot. This chance is not affected by mods, and as with Hydroid's Pilfering Swarm the enemy must be held in the dome to be affected by the additional drop chance but do not need to be killed by it. As the Strangledome only has a set amount of vertices that can hold enemies this limits its effectiveness against hordes, however, this is balanced by the fact that foes are drawn into it from range, take damage over time, take extra damage from attacks and become vulnerable to friendly fire. ***The same enemy cannot ''be affected by both Pilfering Swarm and Pilfering Strangledome at the same time. However it does have some synergy with Desecrate as 1/3 of the damage over time effect is Slash based, giving a decent chance for foes to be dismembered. **A common squad composition for a dedicated farming mission is a Speed — that is, a Nova with less than 70% strength using her ability, which will speed enemies up instead of slowing them down, a Desecrating Nekros, sometimes with the augment for ease of use, a and an to allow the other frames to recast their abilities. A common tactic is to find an easy room and "camp" for a while, speeding the enemies to the camping location and massacring them. *'(NOTE: This method may not be working currently. Needs verification and possible removal)' If there's a rare resource that can be acquired from a planet in their loot drop tables (e.g. Neural Sensors from Jupiter or Argon Crystals from the Void) then there is a way to farm them with the Spare Parts mod equipped. **Choose a quick mission such as a Capture and then, once the mission begins, get yourself killed a few times (save yourself a couple of lives in case of emergencies) and see if the resource you were after drops. If it doesn't then quit and restart the mission and try again until it does. Afterward, proceed through the mission normally until you reach the extraction point. Then kill off any remaining lives you have for additional loot drop chances and finish. ***It can also drop Tellurium on submersible and Kuva Fortress missions. *For passive farming, Extractors can be placed on planets with all of its nodes completed. However, this method is effective for getting common and uncommon resources, even with the Distilling Extractor. Rare resources are hard to come by using Extractors. Recommended Farming Locations ''These recommendations are based on player opinions and may not be optimal. See discussion comments and individual resource pages for more details. Resources By Planet Note, some resources are not tied to specific planets: Tellurium can drop as a rare resource in any Archwing mission and Oxium will drop from Oxium Ospreys in most Corpus missions. Patch History *Changed general resource pickup model }} es:Recurso Category:Resources Category:Vanilla